Nothingness
by Huntress-616
Summary: Near consiguió llegar a ser el mayor detective del mundo, pero incluso los genios pueden fallar. Por otro lado Light y L están observando todo desde aquel lugar que no es el cielo ni el infierno ¿que fue de ellos?
1. Prologo

Bueno después de leer el libro de Death Note "L Change the World" y unas cerbezas de más sumado a un largo viaje en tren de dos horas y media que da mucho que pensar y más cuando te terminas el libro que había llevado para leer y lo más entretenido que hay es un anciano a tu lado comiendo chicle…pues oye, la imaginación vuela. Realmente no se como avanzará a partir de aquí, vamos lo sé, pero no se que forma lo daré. Eso y que espero actualizar todo lo seguido que pueda, que aunque tiempo me sobre inspiración tengo la justa y…¡Leñes que rollazo estoy metiendo para presentar un prologo!

En fin que aquí entre nos, servidora es adicta al yaoi y a las relaciones extrañas, asíque con eso digo todo.

"Inner yo: No, no mientras no has dicho nada y deja ya la parrafada -.-'"

"Vale …vale…jo para una vez que trato de explicarme…"

"Inner yo: Shss, ya deja al lector tranquilo"

" '3'…"

*Redoble de tambores*

Aquí os dejo el prologo de lo que será una relación rara entre Near y Ryuk y de lo que ocurrió cuando L murió tras perder su última partida de ajedrez contra Watari. Espero que según vaya avanzando el Fic, este sea de su agrado.

Ja ne!

* * *

Una sombra cruzó la habitación y a su vez el reflejo oscuro de su silueta de dejó ver a través del frío cristal de la única ventana de aquella asolada habitación. Sus ojos fríos se dirigieron a la calle, de nuevo un altercado había acabado con la vida de un vecino y semana tras semana sacaba su traje de luto para acudir a un nuevo entierro.

Un profundo suspiro de resignación escapó de sus labios. Si tan solo Kira siquiera allí…si tan solo L no hubiera muerto…

Aquella silueta desapareció de la ventana y con la luz del portátil se pudo ver un triste destello en sus enredados y blancos cabellos.

¿Cuándo había perdido la partida?

Abrió un cajón y sacó un viejo y descolorido muñeco ataviado con una holgada camiseta blanca y una L en el centro del pecho. "¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar?"

Hacía muchos años que la presión de la letra N había podido con él. Hacía muchos años que se había sumido en una espiral formada por la resignación y ahora…después de tanto tiempo volvía a preguntar a aquel muñeco sin obtener respuesta alguna.

Después del caso Kira nada le quedaba de su pasado, más bien nadie.

Aquello era doloroso, andaba encorvado al igual que su antecesor pero a diferencia de el andaba encorvado por el peso del fracaso.

"Next"… el siguiente.

Nunca debió serlo.

De nuevo otro suspiro escapó de sus labios, no tenía nada…no tenía a nadie…pero…

Un ruido sordo y un cuaderno negro. Near abrió mucho los ojos. No podía ser. Ando en la oscuridad y se agachó a recoger aquel arma letal.

—Ku-ku-ku.

Aquella risa inundó la habitación.

—¿R-ryuk…?

—El mismo…ya era hora de volver, ese es mi único cuaderno ahora y quería estar seguro de que queda en "buenas manos".

Near se acercó al shinigami y extendió el brazo hasta acariciar su pecho. Aquello debía ser un sueño. Su enajenada y desesperada mente debía haber caído en el abismo de la locura y creado aquella ilusión.

—Has crecido desde la última vez que te ví.

Aquel niño ya hecho adulto se abrazó con desesperación al shinigami pero atravesándolo cayó de bruces al suelo con un ruidoso golpe.

—Ambos somos hombres…esto es incómodo…—murmuró el shinigami como toda explicación.

—Te daré manzanas si me dejas abrazarte…—trató de negociar mientras se levantaba totalmente dolorido por el golpe.

El dios de la muerte le observó confuso, no le recordaba como ese tipo de personas…claro que tampoco recordaba el mundo humano como lo había visto en aquel momento. Una estrafalaria sonrisa curvó sus labios durante un segundo, y al siguiente se agacho junto al escuálido chico y abrió sus brazos en clara muestra de que le permitía aquel gesto de afecto.

Esta vez el humano su pudo sentir entre sus brazos el cuerpo descomunal de shinigami, que no solo le rodeó con los suyos propios si no que dadas las proporciones quedó también rodeado por las piernas de Ryuk.

Aquello era inusual en Near, pero…Ryuk no dejaba de ser una cara de su pasado.

Ya no sabía si estaba loco o si aquello solo era una ilusión, pero por una vez solo quería disfrutar del momento.

No había un ápice de cariño o sentimientos en aquel abrazo, pero justamente eso era lo que más le reconfortaba.

—Supongo que querrás saber…—murmuró el humano aferrándose más al cuerpo de Ryuk.

—Por eso estoy aquí—sentenció antes de que la risa acudiera a sus labios y de nuevo rompiera el silencio de la habitación.

El crimen había aumentado en un 200% desde que L muriera y se reuniera con Yagami Light en la "nada".

De ellos nada Near sabía y de cómo la situación actual estaba como estaba…digamos que el asunto a escala mundial se le había escapado de las manos.

Se sentó entre las piernas y brazos de Ryuk, apoyando la espalda en su pecho y usando sus piernas como posa brazos, mientras a su vez Ryuk se apoyaba en la pared de la habitación y en la oscuridad Near comenzó a narrar casi como un autómata pequeños trozos de los sucesos que habían pasado. Pequeños retazos de lo que Ryuk se había perdido.


	2. Chapter 1

Mientras Ryuk escuchaba a Near con atención manteniéndole entre sus enormes y fuertes brazos una escena ajena a ellos ocurría en un lugar difícil de clasificar.

Hacía muchos años, bueno en realidad no muchos pero si los suficientes como para que observar desde allí fuera casi monótono y ciertamente nunca se acostumbrarían a observar desde aquello. La tierra estaba bajo sus pies, si, pero no era el cielo e incluso si caminaban la tierra podía estar bajo ellos pero no era el infierno.

—Estoy cansado de esto Elle…

—El humano que haga uso de este cuaderno no podrá ir al cielo ni al infierno —recitó el que había sido uno de los mayores detectives del mundo humano— Ambos lo sabíamos de antemano ¿De que estás cansado realmente Light? ¿O acaso ahora vas a empezar a arrepentirte de lo que hiciste…tu condenaste así a la humanidad a fin de cuentas…después de aquello, no supieron vivir sin Kira, no supieron vivir sin aquella falsa protección contra lo malo. Ahora estás viendo la otra cara de la moneda…

—¡Cállate! —Lo interrumpió malhumorado.

En esos momentos estaban sentados en medio del vacío sobre un suelo que parecía realmente no existir, pero allí estaba.

—Tu temperamento cada vez es peor Kira…—Murmuró una voz desconocida.

Claro, aquello era la nada, ellos dos se mantenían juntos, pero obviamente no eran los únicos que habían usado una Death note. Allí había ¿almas? ¿Personas? ¿Vestigios de lo que habían sido en vida? Igual daba. El caso es que aquello estaba repleto de Entes de todas las edades y épocas. Había un gran conjunto variopinto y todas absolutamente todas contemplaban la tierra desde aquel lugar, era su único pasatiempo…su castigo por usar el poder de un dios de la muerte. Realmente lo que significaba aquella regla es que no podían avanzar ni en un camino ni en otro. Estaban condenados a observar en silencio desde allí.

La mayoría estaban locos, Ryuk ya lo había mencionado, pocos humanos pueden aguantar mucho tiempo usando una Death Note, y aún a menos les dejaba indiferentes. Ciertamente Elle y Light eran un caso extraño incluso en aquel lugar. Y para bien o para mal, eran el apoyo del otro. Seguían siendo amigos.

El tiempo que Elle había vivido después de la muerte de Light, era un tiempo en el que exclusivamente Light había estado observándole. Percatándose del gran afecto que el detective le tenía y de el dolor que le había causado siendo Kira. De el hecho de que realmente el había sido su único amigo. Al único al que había considerado su igual incluso dejando la justicia en un segundo plano para tener un duelo directo con él.

A pesar de su enorme orgullo agachó la cabeza ante Elle el cual le miró extrañado, llevándose el pulgar a los labios. Cada vez que Light hacía aquello, a pesar de ser una insignificancia le sorprendía.

—Eso está fuera de lugar ahora…Ryuk ha vuelto al mundo humano…está con Near.

— ¿Con Near? —Preguntó totalmente sorprendido mientras se sentaba de nuevo a su lado y observaba aquella bizarra escena en la que Ryuk abrazaba Near mientras este hablaba. Lamentablemente allí solo podían ver. No oír.

— ¿A ti el Shinigami Ryuk te abrazó alguna vez? —Preguntó con un deje de curiosidad en su voz que en realidad no se había molestado en ocultar.

—Por supuesto que no…algo como un abrazo es totalmente innecesario…

—Ciertamente yo no entiendo mucho de esas clases de muestras de afecto…pero tanto como para llamarlas innecesarias Yagami Light…En teoría cuando alguien te abraza te hace sentir bien…posiblemente N lo necesite.

—Sigo pensando que algo así es totalmente innecesario. Y si vuelves a echarme en cara mi arrepentimiento por lo que causo el uso del cuaderno no volverás a verme por una temporada…ya estoy harto de oírte culparme a través de indirectas.

—No es mi intención culpar a Yagami Light…—Murmuró con neutralidad. Mas bien se culpaba a él mismo por haber fallado. Incluso alguna vez se había replanteado si su oposición ante Kira había sido correcta. Claro que eso solo se lo había preguntado después de llegar a aquel lugar y ver como se sucedían las cosas en la tierra.

Lamentablemente la conversación terminó ahí. Nunca entraban en profundidad en aquel tema. Ambos tenían miedo de discutir realmente y que uno de los dos se alejara. Haberse encontrado en aquel lugar era un milagro y con toda seguridad si uno se iba, no volverían a encontrarse.

En silencio siguieron sentados uno al lado del otro. Es cierto, algo como un abrazo, al menos para ellos era algo innecesario. Aquello bastaba. El soportarse era suficiente.

—Elle…quiero salir de aquí…—murmuró el castaño.

—Lo que Yagami Light quiso decir es que quiere dejar de ver esto…

El castaño asintió y cerró los ojos con fuerza encogiéndose con fuerza. Aquello no era comparado al odio que sentía al ver el mal cuando era adolescente. No, todo había empeorado demasiado. La situación en la que había vivido era el paraíso comparado a eso.

Elle trató de acariciarle la espalda pero antes de posar la mano sobre su espalda Light le pidió que parara. Era cierto, el temperamento de Light había empeorado. Cada bomba que veía detonarse, cada persona empuñando un arma, cada delito que veía…todo le hacía volverse más frío respectó al ex detective, todo le hacía sumar un poco más de carga a sus espaldas. En ocasiones sentía ganas de andar de la misma forma que elle. Totalmente encorvado.

Siguieron observando durante un largo rato aquel interminable monologo que Near parecía mantener para Ryuk. ¿Qué era lo que pretendía aquel shinigami regresando de nuevo al mundo humano? Además en aquella ocasión había dejado caer la Death note en un lugar concreto…era demasiada casualidad que justo la hubiera encontrado Near.

De nuevo aquel gesto de llevarse el pulgar a la boca.

El que había sido "Dios de un nuevo mundo" se quedó contemplando a su amigo en silencio y antes de poder preguntar nada Elle le hizo un gesto para que le siguiera y se levantó.

Aquel mundo si lo mirabas desde cierta perspectiva podría decirse que estaba compuesto de enormes habitaciones, y cada una mostraba una cosa. Dependiendo de lo que quisieras ver solo debías ir en una dirección o en otra. Ellos dos habían descubierto eso, y habían averiguado hacia que "habitación" debían ir cuando querían ver algo específico.

Contrariamente a lo que pensó Elle antes de morir, aquel lugar no tenía nada de interesante, o si lo tenía, no lo había visto en ningún momento.

En silencio Light le siguió, mirando hacia el frente y observando su nuca y el desordenado pelo del moreno. ¿Por qué quería que le siguiera en un momento así? ¿Acaso había algo que quería ver?

Después de seguirle un buen trecho Elle paro y se sentó mirando hacía abajo.

—¿El óceano? ¿Por eso me has pedido qué te siga? —preguntó totalmente confuso.

Elle negó con la cabeza.

—Yagami Light dijo que quería salir de aquí…—murmuró con una sonrisa algo ambigua.

Near pasó una semana tras otra junto a Ryuk. Desde que el dios de la muerte había bajado a la tierra, entregando su Death note sin esperar los días indicados para aparecerse, El y Near habían recorrido cada punta de la ciudad. El shinigami no solo había querido oír, si no que también había querido ver aquello.

El humano lejos de entender aquella desmesurada curiosidad, simplemente le seguía como si fuera una marioneta. Se había colgado el muñeco de L al cuello con un fino cordón blanco y a veces mientras paseaba a vista de todos solo, a la suya acompañado, lo retorcía nerviosamente.

En lo más recóndito de su mente, la parte infantil que quedaba de él quería hacerle creer que aquel muñeco de alguna manera estaba conectado con la persona que representaba. Había "hablado" tanto con el que en parte era lógico que lo sintiera así.

—Near…—le llamó el dios de la muerte en una ocasión mientras contemplaba como en la acera de enfrente una mujer estaba siendo violada frente a su hijo- ¿No sientes nada cuando ves eso?...recuerdo que Light cada vez que veía algo así le inundaba el odio que sentía por la maltrecha sociedad…pero tu…Ku-ku-ku…pareces ser impasible a esto.

—Soy impasible a esto…no me agrada…pero ciertamente ya no soy N…ya no tengo poder para solucionarlo…y yo mismo nunca me implicarla físicamente en algo así ya que considerando el porcentaje de salir airoso y comparándolo con el de fallar lo racional es que no lo haga.

Ryuk volvió a reírse como si Near acabara de contar un chiste y tras unos minutos volvió a llamarle.

—¿Si no eres N, por que no usas tu autentico nombre, Nate River?

—¿Qué sentido tiene usar un nombre y un apellido con el que ni siquiera estoy identificado para el resto del mundo?...hace un par de años te hubiera respondido que simplemente es por seguridad…pero, ahora en cualquier momento puedes ser agredido, violado, manipulado, etc. No existe la seguridad…quien sabe, quizá simplemente lo lleve en recuerdo a la Wammy's House…es increíble que lograran descubrirla y destruirla de esa manera…claro que no es una gran perdida…genios hay en todos los lados…

—¿Puedes contarme como fue destruida?— Preguntó el shinigami con cautela.

Near asintió y se silencio durante unos segundos reorganizando algunas cosas en su cabeza.

* * *

Y aquí otro capitulo más ^^


	3. Chapter 2

"_A pesar de la muerte de Kira, y la victoria de Near….bueno en realidad la de Elle, ya que el había sido quien había despejado el camino y resuelto la mayor parte de las incógnitas para que sus sucesores resolvieran el caso, los grupos que apoyaban a L y los que apoyaban a Kira seguían manteniéndose. Cosa que en parte era lógica, ya que a pie de calle los ciudadanos tenían un límite de información sobre aquel caso que había conmocionado al mundo, y las discrepancias ante diferentes opiniones aún seguía._

_Se podía respirar una especie de guerra silenciosa, cuya bomba de relojería que daría el golpe maestro estaba oculta y predestinada a estallar en algún lugar._

_El ser humano, en sus instintos básicos no deja de ser nunca primitivo y de reaccionar violentamente ante el miedo. Si su salvador estaba muerto ¿qué ocurría con todos sus seguidores. A fin de cuentas Kira no había sido como Jesús. No había usado la palabra de dios para cambiar las conductas humanas…no había sido como ningún Mesías…simplemente había utilizado la muerte y los hechos para convencer de que le siguieran ciegamente._

_Había detectives….no, no solo detectives, médicos, grandes ingenieros, empresarios que directa o indirectamente habían estado en contacto con la Wammy's House cuyo fundador había muerto por un error de L…aquello no lo podían llamar una muerte necesaria. Y no todos en la Wammy's House tenían la misma idea de justicia que L, no todos querían ser realmente "buenas personas" e incluso algunos, silenciosamente, habían apoyado a Kira._

_Se sabía que el mayor impacto de este criminal había sido en Japón, pero obviamente el resto del mundo tenía su opinión, y muchos querían recoger lo que Yagami Light había sembrado._

_La idea era sencilla "No más detectives genios, menos problemas"_

_Nadie pudo realmente saber aquello, y Near ni siquiera pudo predecirlo a tiempo. Los expedientes en la Wammy's House eran confidenciales…y fue otro "genio" quien dirigió todo._

_Muchas eran las eminencias que habían pasado por la Wammy's House, personas que destacaban en los grandes campos de la ciencia, o en el basto saber de la filosofia, todos habían obtenido una educación especial. Algo de lo que el fundador de la Wammy estaba orgulloso, pero eso no importaba demasiado ya que ahora estaba muerto y sin saberlo no solo había ayudado a grandes genios, si no que tambien a grandes villanos._

_En definitiva y por no alargar mucho esta narración Near se refería a uno de esos genios en concreto. Concretamente a Samuel o S. Era bastante mayor que Near, 25 años para ser más exacto y a pesar de su inteligencia le gustaba pasar totalmente desapercibido, era una de sus cualidades e investigar sobre el para el peliblanco no fue fácil"_

— ¿Puedes contarme como fue destruida?— Preguntó el shinigami con cautela.

Near asintió y se silencio durante unos segundos reorganizando algunas cosas en su cabeza.

—Volvamos a casa, para contarte esto adecuadamente debo mostrarte algo.

Ryuk parpadeó y miró al joven sin saber que quería mostrarle para contarle una simple historia, pero al cruzar sus ojos con los de N, simplemente viró hacía la derecha y cambiaron totalmente de dirección.

Tardaron más de una hora en regresar al destartalado departamento de Near y durante ese transcurso de tiempo no habían vuelto a dirigirse la palabra. No por que Ryuk no quisiera si no por que Near estaba totalmente ausente.

—Creo que las tenía por aquí…—Murmuró el de pelo albino mientras Ryuk esperaba aun aquella historia.

Después de mucho revolver entre sus pertenecías Near le entregó a Ryuk un diario de tapas marrones y gastadas, en su interior a parte de anotaciones habías dos cartas sin destinatario.

—Cuando leas eso, te contaré el resto.

Near se tumbó en la cama esperando a que Ryuk se tumbara a su lado y cuando lo hizo apoyó la cabeza en su regazo, dejándole que leyera con tranquilidad.

"_17 de febrero de 1973_

_No se por que ese señor me trajo aquí…apareció un día en mi casa después de que mi madre fueras asesinada por mi papá…al principio me pareció un señor muy misterioso…con ese sombrero y esa gabardina…me daba miedo, demasiado, pero me tendió una mano y me habló de forma tranquilizadora. ¿Mamá hice bien en irme con ese señor?_

_Ahora estoy en una enorme casa, deberías verla mama, te gustaría mucho…ese señor al que no he vuelto a ver me dejó a cargo de un tal Roger…es un señor muy, muy serio…también me da miedo. Este lugar está lleno de niños…pero todos son muy inteligentes. No se que hago yo aquí…además esto no es ningún colegio…creo que no debí irme con ese señor, ni siquiera me dijo su nombre._

_Quiero que vuelvas conmigo…te hecho mucho de menos mami…y no cumpliste tu promesa…no me llevaste al parque aquel día…si hubiéramos ido no nos hubiéramos encontrado con papá y no te habría hecho tanto daño…todo fue culpa mía debí haber insistido más…"_

"_17 de febrero 1974_

_Ya a pasado un año…dos desde que tu me abandonaste, cada día me siento más solo…mañana ese señor que me recogió ha prometido que vendría a buscarme, llevó un año totalmente perdido…y nadie me explica bien donde estoy. Varias veces he intentado escaparme…quería ir a visitar tu tumba pero aunque lo he conseguido, solo he logrado perderme en un espeso bosque que parece no tener fin. Mis piernas aún son demasiado débiles y cortas como para pasar de ahí…prometo ir a llevarte flores mamá…se que te gustaban mucho las margaritas…en los jardines ahí muchas…pero no puedo arrancarlas y llevártelas…no durarían el camino…quizá las haga una foto para llevártela también._

_Estoy aprendiendo muchas cosas aquí pero no se si algún día me servirá para algo, además voy muy atrasado con respecto a los demás niños…pero seguro que tu te sentirías orgullosa de mí…ahora yo podría leer bonitos cuentos para ti como hacías tu conmigo cuando era más pequeño…_

_Creo que no podré escribirte más cartas…aún no se donde mandártelas y no se si te llegarán…pero eso no significa que me vaya a olvidar de ti, te quiero mucho mamá"_

Ryuk leyó aquellas dos cartas, que en realidad eran muy breves bastante despacio, después de la última comenzaba el diario. Estaba escrito con una letra menos legible y más retorcida, además de que era minúscula y costaba separar las palabras debido al mínimo espacio que había entre ellas. Miró un segundo a Near y le acarició el pelo, se había quedado dormido. No le culpaba, leer todo aquello le iba a llevar un rato y sabía que no iba a entender lo que quería contarle después si no lo leía.

El shinigami siguió acariciándole un rato y observándole mientras dormía, aquel chico realmente distaba mucho a lo recordaba cuando le vio por primera vez y dormido parecía aún más delicado de lo que se solía ver. Era delgado…demasiado quizá y parecía como si estuviera pidiendo a gritos que alguien lo protegiera en aquel momento.

"En fin…debo leer eso…¿Rem, tu viste esta delicadeza en Misa y por eso quisiste protegerla?"

_19 de Febrero de 1974_

_Watari…ese es el nombre del señor que me trajo aquí aquel día. Debe de ser un señor muy ocupado y me ha explicado lo que es este lugar…ahora entiendo por que me siento tan inferior con respecto a los demás niños…todos ellos son superdotados…_

_Todos me miran por encima del hombro por una razón. Seguramente estén muy ofendidos por que yo esté aquí, no lo merezco._

_Le he preguntado por eso, pero no me ha dado ninguna razón, simplemente me ha dicho que es una deuda que tiene conmigo y luego me ha llevado al parque de atracciones..soy tan simple que incluso se me ha olvidado averiguar más sobre eso._

_No me gusta ese señor, ahora no me da miedo…pero creo que quiere ocultarme algo importante…no soy muy listo pero si ha dicho que tiene una deuda conmigo es que tiene que haber algo más. No se que debo hacer._

_18 de septiembre de 1984_

_Hoy ha sido mi 18 cumpleaños. Watari ha venido a verme y me ha traído margaritas…eran muy bonitas pero no me parece un regalo apropiado por un hombre. Además ha venido acompañado de un niño de 5 años que tenía unos enormes ojos negros de sapo…es curioso este diario ya lleva muchos años conmigo y no he vuelto a tocarle desde el primer día que lo estrené…_

_Ahora estoy en un coche que me está llevando hacía algún lugar…los cristales no es que estén tintados…es que están totalmente pintados de negros, ahora mismo podrían tirar el coche por un barranco y no me enteraría hasta que ya fuera demasiado tarde._

_Dios este niño se ha dormido en mis rodillas y me está babeando las piernas…ciertamente Watari debería pinarle, no se de donde demonios le habrá sacado pero sabe ya más cosas que yo, es desesperante, prefiero verle dormido y que me babee a oírle a hablar llevándome la contraria en todo…además me ha soltado una patada…_

…

_Ahora entiendo por que ese hombre tenía una deuda conmigo…deuda que según él ya ha pagado. Soy mayor de edad…me ha dejado en España…y me ha entregado un enorme sobre marrón…maldito cabrón._

_Ese sobre contenía cartas de mi madre…una prueba de paternidad y dinero…bueno dinero…no se que demonios son estos billetes ni que valor tienen…joder ni siquiera conozco el idioma en el que me hablan…_

_Watari era mi padre…bueno más bien yo soy el hijo ilegitimo al que ha mantenido hasta que era necesario para después no querer volver a saber nada de él…me siento demasiado vacío en este momento…se que lo ha arreglado todo para que tenga una vida tranquila…pero lo único que he querido siempre es una familia normal…_

_Creo que ahora ya puedo ir a ver donde estás enterrada…sigo echándote mucho de menos madre._

Había varias cosas más en aquel diario pero todas parecían muy irrelevantes, bueno, no, no lo eran aquel chico a partir de ahí paso muchas desgracias y descargó todas sus frustraciones en Watari, se sentía realmente abandonado por él, al parecer Watari había ido a verle en varías ocasiones siendo la última en su dieciocho cumpleaños y el le había cogido bastante cariño y respeto además de desconfianza. Ryuk había tardado cinco horas en leer todo aquello y Near seguía profundamente dormido aferrándose a él, no quería despertarle así que simplemente le dejó dormir observándole en silencio. Estaba ansioso por terminar de saciar su curiosidad, pero claro uniendo datos ya sabía quien había logrado destruir la Wammy's House.

Near no despertó hasta la mañana siguiente, fueron muchas horas las que durmió y Ryuk había terminado durmiendo con el, abrazándole y recogiéndole en su regazo para darle calor. Ver aquello nada más despertar hizo que sonriera un poco, aunque aquel abrazo de Ryuk era más bien el típico abrazo posesivo que alguien da a su mascota cuando duerme. Además se sentía muy pequeño a su lado.

—Ryuk…—le llamó con suavidad para despertalo.

—Emm…

—Supongo que querrás saber el resto de la historia

El shinigami asintió sin moverse un milímetro o cambiar de postura a pesar de que aquella en cierta medida era un poco embarazosa.

Elle se llevó el pulgar a los labios mientras contemplaba a Ryuk leer, podía reconocer ese cuaderno que Watari había guardado cuando encontró por casualidad.

—S…

Trató de recordar la imagen de aquel chico, era rubio, con los ojos verdes y piel blanca…exactamente del mismo color que la de Watari…realmente no se parecían mucho, pero claro no sabía si podría decir lo mismo de quien quiera que hubiera sido su madre.

Watari nunca le había hablado de él y él nunca había preguntado, ni cuando se enteró de que era su hijo, pero al parecer el mediático ingles no siempre había hecho todo correctamente.

—¿S?

La voz del castaño le sacó de sus recuerdos.

—Si…el es el que destruyó la Wammy manipulando al un grupo pro-kira, realmente a pesar de no ser muy inteligente le bastó con tener carisma…el era el hijo legitimo de Watari…

— ¿Watari? ¿Un hijo?...eso no…no me pega nada.

— ¿Por qué no? Era un hombre…claro que debo suponer que si yo hubiera tenido un hijo la reacción de Yagami Light habría sido la misma ya que como no entro en su categoría de hombre sexualmente atractivo y en edad de procrear…—soltó algo malhumorado y dejando a Light algo sorprendido por la contestación ¿qué demonios le había parecido tan ofensivo de lo que había dicho?


	4. Chapter 3

Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar…es para matarme, pero en fin gracias por todos los que leéis esta historia, a los que la agregáis a favoritos y sobre todo a los que comentáis, por que quieras que no leer un comentario de alguien que ha dado minutos de su tiempo a leer algo que has escrito y que además te comenta es todo un lujo.

Y bueno aclarar de nuevo, aunque creo que lo dije, pero que me lo comentaron en un Review. Este fic está basado en lo que vendría a ser una mezcla de el anime/manganovela adaptada de la película Death note: L change the World. De ahí que L haya escrito en la Death note y que hubiera vivido más tiempo que Kira.

Por ultimo y cosa que nunca pongo…el Disclaimer: Nada de Death note me pertenece y esto está escrito sin ánimo de lucro y por puro afán de entretenimiento…bueno S es mío xDDD

Sin más rollos os dejo con el capitulo 3 ^.^ "Que la fuerza os acompañe"

* * *

_Volviendo a la nada… Y en el punto en que dejamos a Light y L sobre el océano *Capitulo 1*_

_Light seguía observando a Elle, sin saber el motivo de aquella sonrisa ambigua ni mucho menos el de sus palabras. ¿De que le servía ver un contaminado océano donde la mayoría de las especies estaban muertas?_

—_Se lo que he dicho…pero no puedo ni tan si quiera imaginar a donde quieres llegar tu._

_De nuevo Elle le miró con aquella sonrisa, produciendo un escalofrío en el castaño. Se sentó en el suelo, en aquella postura extraña que solo él usaba y se lamento en un susurro por no tener allí unos buenos pasteles._

—_Light-Kun… ¿Dónde estamos exactamente?_

—… _¿A que viene esa pregunta ahora?_

—_Bien, te lo plantearé de esta forma. ¿Qué tienen en común este lugar y el mundo Shinigami hasta donde nosotros sabemos?_

_Los ojos de Elle se clavaron en Light mientras este reflexionaba unos breves segundos._

—_Las Death note…_

_L se levantó y le dio una patada en el pecho que mandó al castaño al suelo y lo arrastró varios metros hacia atrás._

—_Light-Kun puede darme una respuesta mejor…si no me arrepentiré mucho de haberle considerado mi igual intelectualmente._

"_Lo mato….si resucitamos alguna vez….lo mato asegurándome bien de que este muerto"_

_El castaño le miró rencoroso por la patada que le había dado, pero aceptó su mano cuando elle se la ofreció para que pudiera levantarse del suelo, aunque claro la aceptó para tirar de él y que cayera a su lado. En ese aspecto Light seguía siendo demasiado infantil. Elle negó con la cabeza y espero la respuesta que le había pedido._

—_El mundo shinigami está vinculado a la tierra…este de alguna manera también…y ninguno de los dos se encuentran en el "cielo" o el "infierno"._

—_Exacto…Por lo que a través de este mundo se podría llegar hasta el mundo Shinigami…y del mundo shinigami a la tierra…_

—_Llevas demasiados años sin tomar azúcar…_

_La mirada de Elle en ese momento fue fría y cargada de ira. Si llevaba demasiados años sin saborear un dulce, pero que encima Light lo hubiera dicho con ese tono irónico le había cabreado._

_Aún así, la idea de Elle no había sido tan disparatada, los portales que los shinigamis atravesaban para llegar al mundo humano, cruzaban por aquel mundo, otra cosa es que los que estaba allí pudieran si quiera encontrarles. Era complicado pero no imposible…claro que después de llegar al mundo Shinigami, si es que lo conseguían, más improbable sería que de ahí pudieran bajar a la tierra, ellos no tenían un cuerpo material._

_Elle dejó aquella reflexión por el momento y se quedó observando al castaño a escasos centímetros de su cara para después hacer algo que nunca había hecho. Abrazarle._

—_Light-kun dijo que esto era totalmente innecesario, pero ahora que veo a Light-kun de cerca….y tras todo lo que he observado en el mundo humano desde aquí…creo que Light-Kun está pidiendo un gesto así a gritos._

—_Serás cabrón…_

_Si, le insultó, pero no se separo, se sentía extraño…aquel abrazo era extraño. Se había golpeado con elle, habían rodado por el suelo mientras se enzarzaban en peleas absurdas. El mismo le había abrazado cuando creyó que Rem le había matado y pensándole muerto…pero ahora tenerle cerca era extraño. _

_Normal, aquel gesto había sido hecho con sinceridad, cosa que el nunca había recibido en las muestras de afecto de nadie. No era cierto al cien por cien….pero los abrazos que Amane misa le había dado habían pasado indiferentes por el castaño, así que para su cerebro, aquello era como el primer abrazo sincero que recibía y se sentía estúpido así que después de unos minutos empujó a Elle alejándole de él._

—_No vuelvas a hacer algo así…y borra ya esa estrafalaria sonrisa de tú cara._

Los ojos de Near se abrieron lentamente y pudo sentir bajo el cuerpo tibio de Ryuk. ¿Durante cuanto tiempo había dormido? Aun le debía una explicación sobre S. Se tensó al notar la enorme mano y sobre todo las afiladas uñas del dios de la muerte sobre su cabeza. A pesar de que había crecido para el shinigami solo era un joven y pequeño humano y estar tan cercano a él ya casi le parecía natural.

Ryuk había interactuado con varios humanos e incluso lo había hecho antes con Nate, pero hasta el momento no había tenido nunca una relación tan cercana con ninguno, y aquellos gestos…abrazos, caricias…salían solos de su parte.

—Quiero conocer a S…

Near le miró y ladeó la cabeza. Hubiera soltado un: ¿Por qué? Pero conociendo la inmensurable curiosidad de Ryuk se lo calló. Asintió en silencio, a pesar del riesgo que era para él ver a S. A fin de cuentas él era uno de esos genios a los que S odiaba y por los que había destruido la Wammy's House.

No era un problema conocer a aquel hombre, pero además hubo algo que Ryuk no sabía porque nadie se lo había explicado.

**S**

El hijo de Watari había recibido una de las letras del abecedario, cercanas a las del final, pero la tenía. Directamente era la primera letra de Son. Si Watari le había dado una letra por que era su hijo y no era muy difícil averiguar la palabra que escondía esa S y que decía que el mediático ingles si le reconocía como su hijo, pero el propio S desconocía eso.

Además aparte de eso se había ganado esa letra por que lejos de que fuera un genio o no en aquella época no había habido un mejor estratega en Wammy's House que no fuera él.

Por lo que encontrarle no iba a ser fácil para Near, aquel hombre tenía las dotes manipuladoras a la altura de Kira o L, podía hacer ver que estaba en uno y mil sitios a la vez, y sabía rodearse de la gente que le convenía. Por lo que para concederle esa petición a Ryuk, Near tendría que trabajar en encontrarle.

Se levantó de la cama dejando a Ryuk allí. Necesitaba una ducha….y necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Buscar a S es como pedir a gritos que le matase. Llenó la bañera de agua y cogió el muñeco de L mirándole con resignación. Sabía que aquel muñeco desgastado por el paso de los años nunca iba a darle una respuesta a algo.

En cuanto la bañera se llenó se desnudo y se metió en el agua dejando la mente tan en blanco como lo estaba su pelo y miró al techo para después observar su cuerpo. Había estado tan solo, tan abrumado por la situación que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de todo lo que había crecido en aquel tiempo.

Sus piernas eran largas…finas y dado su poco ejercicio físico su musculatura era tan débil que podrían pasar hasta por las piernas de una mujer. Acorde con las piernas iban sus brazos…y bueno todo en general…Es más se había visto muchas veces en el espejo, pero nunca se había fijado realmente en su rostro.

Se oyó el sonido de la puerta del baño, lo que le recordó de que debía engrasar las bisagras. Ni siquiera miró, dio por hecho que la puerta se había abierto sola por la corriente, de ser Ryuk habría pasado a través de la pared. Se equivocó, y se dio cuenta de su error al ver la sombra del shinigami sobre él y este mirando directamente al agua limpia aun de jabón y por lo tanto trasparente.

—… ¿Sabes lo que es la intimidad cuando estás en el baño?

Near se encogió avergonzado, no se había dado cuenta de todo lo que había crecido hasta aquel momento, pero al parecer Ryuk sí. Además oír la risa del shinigami fue lo que le remató y provocó que se sonrojara.

—Vaya…puedes abrazarme por las mañanas cuando te despiertas "contento" y ni siquiera te das cuenta…cosa que yo si, ¿Y no puedo entrar a verte al baño?

—…Ryuk…deja de mirarme ya…

Near echó jabón al agua y automáticamente la movió para que se hiciera espuma. ¿Por qué tenía ahora vergüenza del dios de la muerte?

Ryuk se sentó al lado de la bañera, quedando su cabeza a la altura de Near y rozándole con el pendiente en forma de corazón que llevaba.

—Antes de conocer a S quiero ver que es lo que quedó de la Wammy's House.

—Eso es una extraña petición…

—También es extraño que tú te sonrojes…pero tengo un motivo por el cual quiero ir…y si no me he confundido, te diré cual es…

Near asintió y aprovecho la cercanía de Ryuk para apoyarse en el mientras se bañaba. Ahora era el quien tenía curiosidad.


	5. Chapter 4

Bueno otro capitulo he andado con pocas ganas de escribir, y para escribir sin ganas no escribo, de ahí que haya tardado tanto en actualizar. Antes que nada:

Xilema95 si es yaoi, pero no me pega meterlo directamente por que quedaría muy brusco, ya veré como me lo monto xDD eso si varias escenas yaoi ligeritas aparecerán hasta que tenga pie a escribir yaoi propiamente dicho.

Destr, que te voy a decir a ti hermana pequeña xDD si lees el fic 3 veces antes de que lo publique y ya sabes más o menos como va todo, además de que me comentas por msn. Y bueno si, Ryuk va cogiendo cariño a Near y viceversa y lo de putear a Near…sabes que siempre puteo a todos los personajes un poco, ten paciencia mujer jaja.

Sin más les dejo con el fic ^.^

* * *

Tal y como Ryuk había pedido, fue llevado hasta los restos de la Wammy's House. Había sido un viaje largo en parte en el que Near se había pasado el tiempo mirando al suelo del avión y Ryuk flotando entre las azafatas y buscando manzanas que no encontró, después hicieron el resto del viaje en un coche privado.

Los ojos de Near se habían perdido entre la maraña de árboles y plantas desde el primer momento y dado que Había comprado manzanas para Ryuk solo se oía el crujir de la fruta a cada mordisco. Se sumaron un par de horas más a las del viaje en avión, pero finalmente estuvieron frente a La Wammy's House. Más bien lo que quedaba de ella. El enorme orfanato estaba calcinado, derrumbado en algunas zonas y estaba claro que no había ningún humano por los alrededores.

—Espérame aquí...es peligroso para un humano entrar ahí—murmuró Ryuk antes de desaparecer de la vista de Near atravesando una de las negras paredes de ladrillos.

Near suspiró y miró por última vez al edificio antes de ir hasta la falsa tumba de L. No tenía ningún significado que lo hiciera, pero bueno hablar con un muñeco o con un nicho vacío no albergaba una gran diferencia.

El dios de la muerte flotó entre los escombros, había vuelto a leer el diario de S, y si no se equivocaba escondido en algún lugar debería haber otro cuaderno de aquel chico. Lo había deducido.

Había pasado mucho tiempo observando a L y a Light y a pesar de no tener una inteligencia de genio, algo se le había pegado de su forma de pensar.

No se equivocó, lo encontró justamente donde esperaba encontrarlo. Él ya había estado en aquel edificio, y sin que nadie se preocupara había curioseado en cada habitación cuando aún estaba repleto de personas por lo que no había tenido ningún problema a la hora de buscar algún lugar.

El cuaderno estaba ennegrecido por el humo, y al abrirle pudo comprobar que las hojas estaban resecas y amarillentas, además emanaban un olor ácido y desagradable, pero no le importaba demasiado. Lo guardó en el pequeño bolso donde antes había guardado la Death Note que ahora poseía Near y tras observar con detalle y solo por curiosidad el resto de los escombros salió de allí.

—¿Ya está? -preguntó el peliblanco observándole con frialdad.

—No, aún no- el shinigami se acercó a él y le abrazó— Feliz cumpleaños idiota.

—...

—Los archivos de cada uno se han salvado ya que estaban en una caja fuerte de alta seguridad que yo he podido atravesar sin problemas, he estado mirando tu partida de nacimiento, y hoy es veinticuatro de agosto, cumples veinticinco años.

—No veo que eso tenga nada de especial... ¿Vas a explicarme ya por que me has hecho traerte hasta aquí?

—No pequeño, aún no. Tengo cosas que hacer antes de explicártelo. Ahora volvamos a casa y celebremos tu cumpleaños como dios manda. Nunca he visto como se celebra un cumpleaños humano, pero puede ser interesante Ku-ku-ku.

"Nunca he celebrado mi cumpleaños de ninguna forma" Pensó Near, además regresar a casa iba a llevarles su tiempo, aunque luego todo se quedaría igual por el cambio horario. Se sorprendió un poco cuando Ryuk le hizo quedarse en el salo sin moverse al llegar a casa y comenzó a oír golpes en la cocina. Aunque estaba tan cansado por el viaje que pronto se quedó dormido y le despertó el alto grito de Sorpresa que dio Ryuk, lo siguiente que bien fue un intento de pastel y la macabra sonrisa de Ryuk. Iba a ser un cumpleaños extraño esto estaba claro, al igual que tenía claro que en esos se sentía feliz por primera vez en veinticinco años.

Por la noche y sin que Near se diera cuenta Ryuk se fue, tenía pensado regresar al amanecer y se llevaba con el una de las hojas de su Death note. Voló durante varias horas hasta llegar al lugar donde quería, y efectivamente lo que había leído en aquel cuaderno semi quemado era correcto. S estaba ante él en esos momentos, era un hombre de cincuenta años que se sorprendió cuando pudo verle.

—Ku-Ku-Ku hola S.

El nombrado retorció uno de sus mechones rubios cuando se calmó y clavó fijamente sus ojos verdes en él analizando al siniestro shinigami y calculando si era peligroso para él. Había aprendido demasiadas cosas en la Wammy's incluso a pensar como un genio.

—Debes ser esos seres que en la mitología japonesa se les denomina Shinigami y que causaron un gran revuelo ya que provocaron el caso Kira del que por fortuna o desgracia no se todos los detalles. ¿Has venido a matarme?—Preguntó con calma.

Es cierto que se había mencionado que aquel hombre no se parecía a Watari, pero no se parecía de adolescente, ahora las arrugas que habían enmarcado su rostro además de delatar en parte su edad le asemejaban a su progenitor.

—No, desde luego que no, y sí, soy un Shinigami, concretamente el que "entregó" su Death note a Kira, aunque simplemente la dejé caer en el mundo humano.

—Ya veo…Deduzco que dado que conoces la letra S y que no has venido a matarme, has venido a buscar algo más.

—Todo lo contrario, he venido a darte algo que tu deberías haber buscado.

El diario cayó a los pies de S con un golpe secó y este se agachó a recogerlo, había reconocido al instante ese cuaderno y lo abrió hacia la mitad. Había un sobre amarillento dentro del cuaderno que no debería estar ahí.

—Shinigami, dado que no has venido a matarme no debo temer preguntar ¿Ha que viene todo esto?

Ryuk solo se rió y dejó que leyera aquella carta que iba dirigida a Roger y que desconocía por que Near tenía.

Aquella carta era de Watari, un mes antes de adoptar a Elle y que S debería haber recibido después de que su progenitor le sacara de la Wammy's House.

El causante de que aquella carta no llegara nunca a su destino fue Roger. Si algún día saliera a la luz que Watari tenía un hijo podría ser un problema y un escándalo.

El hombre cogió la carta entre sus maduras manos y miro al papel con gesto de asco al reconocer la perfecta y cuidada letra de Watari. Estuvo a punto de romper la hoja pero las enormes y peligrosas manos de Ryuk le detuvieron.

—Léela…—pidió con seriedad.

_14 de Octubre de 1984_

_Se que en estos momentos debes odiarme, pero siempre dejé para después decirte la verdad, y ciertamente nunca hubiera podido ser un autentico padre contigo, no por que no te quiera como hijo, si no por que mi deber está por encima de la familia. Aun así has estado cuidado y protegido, y lo seguirás estando. Esta carta debería llegar en pocos días y hará un mes desde que te dejé en España. Es un pais agradable, aunque quizá tenga un idioma complicado, pero eso no será problema para ti. Lo se._

_Lamento haberte sacado así de la Wammy, pero no he tenido otra opción y desde que estoy al cuidado de ese niño que viste no puedo mantenerme en contacto contigo. Si esta carta te llega es gracias a Roger, es un hombre de confianza, y el mismo me propuso hacerlo de esta manera. No me agrada ciertamente, pero lo hecho, hecho está._

_Te he comprado una casa en el mismo lugar donde te deje y no tendrás problemas para encontrar trabajo. Espero que te hagas un hombre fuerte y orgulloso por el que tu madre pueda sonreír. Ella era una mujer sumamente maravillosa…pero para ella yo nunca fui el hombre adecuado._

_Estoy muy orgulloso de haber tenido un hijo como tú, en la Wammy's House demostraste que eras leal y justo, además de que sabías aprovechar tu inteligencia, no se que te deparará el futuro pero espero de corazón que triunfes. Por favor debo pedirte que te quedes unos años en España, tienes una cuenta a tu nombre en la que ingresaré dinero hasta el día de mi muerte, así que deberías estar bien._

_Se que todo esto no compensa mi ausencia como padre, pero después de dieciocho años no puedo hacer más aunque lo desee. Ven a mi tumba cuando muera._

Lo siguiente que venía en la carta era el número de una cuenta bancaria, una cartilla de un banco suizo, la clave, y además la dirección de la que tendría que haber sido su casa cuando vivió en España.

A S le temblaban violentamente las manos cuando termino de leer, y tanto el diario como el sobre vacío se cayeron de su regazo. No era cierto que le hubiera abandonado…no del todo al menos…y había escrito que estaba orgulloso de él. ¿Qué clase de monstruo era?

Por venganza había destruido lo que su horrible padre había creado, y ahora…después de tantos años de odio se daba cuenta de que Watari solo había luchado porque él estuviera bien…si esa carta le hubiera llegado treinta y dos años antes ahora todo sería diferente…y él al menos habría tenido con que consolarse…

Se sereno tras unos largos quince minutos de silencio y miró a Ryuk. Solo por respeto debería visitar la tumba de su padre…aunque solo fuera por eso.

—Vaya…Watari debe estar muy feliz si puede ver esto…-Murmuró Elle mientras observaba aquella escena que Light, por estar pendiente de otra cosa no podía ver.

—¿A que te refieres?

—Nada…cosas del pasado…

"Si alguna vez tengo ocasión, te daré las gracias shinigami Ryuk…no solo estás cuidando ahora de Near…si no que por algún motivo que desconozco quieres arreglar las cosas que suceden y sucedieron ahí abajo."


	6. Chapter 5

Bueno, perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar U.u', pero entre falta de inspiración y muerte de mi ordenador me ha sido imposible. Espero hacerlo antes la próxima vez ^^

Bueno decir que creo que en un par de capítulos más terminaré el fic, a no ser que me dé por meter alguna cosa más, pero por el momento no, ya que en mi mente no encaja, y si no lo hace ahí sobre el papel (papel ficticio del Word xDDD) menos.

Los personajes de Death note no me pertenecen y bla, bla, bla…

* * *

Habían pasado semanas desde aquella visita del dios de la muerte a S y aunque no tenía demasiado sentido aquel hombre había escrito una pequeña nota de disculpa a Near que estaba claro que no iba a devolverle nada de lo perdido. Aún así el peliblanco la aceptó con una sonrisa cuando Ryuk se la dio y la guardo en una pequeña caja de madera, concretamente en la que guarda el muñeco de L.

Era absurdo que buscara justicia con S cuando la justicia no podía aplicarse de forma común en algo relacionado con la Wammy's House y bueno...para aquel hombre saber la verdad ya solo por el arrepentimiento seria en sí mismo un castigo.

En la "nada" Elle observaba aquello acompañado en silencio por aquel que fue Kira.

No hablaban, no se miraban y parecía que cada vez se soportaban menos de un tiempo hacia acá, pero el miedo a quedarse solos si se separaban seguía ahí. Elle se había percatado de las pocas y breves miradas que de vez en cuando le dedicaba el castaño. Era inevitable. Light en cierta forma y por su propio provecho e hipocresía siempre había sido sociable. Estaba claro que de un momento a otro estallaría y más cuando Elle parecía saber algo que ni él se imaginaba.

Le desquiciaba ver como el pelinegro se pasaba lo que eran horas y horas o quizá días (En ese lugar quien sabe...) mirando al frente y mordisqueando la uña de su pulgar mientras sus enormes ojos brillaban y se veían espectaculares y curiosos.

—Vamos.

Aquella palabra rompió el silencio después de meses. Elle se puso en pie y dio un suave tirón de la camisa del castaño mientras le miraba con una sonrisa difícil de describir. A respuesta de aquello el famoso detective pudo ver como el ceño de Light se arrugaba de forma poco favorecedora y ambas cejas se unían "formando" una sola mientras los ojos del castaño trasmitían desconfianza.

—¿Light-kun no entiende una palabra tan simple como es : vamos?

Se oyó un bufido por parte del castaño que además segundos después movía violentamente el brazo para que L soltara su camisa.

—¿Por qué tendría que ir contigo? —preguntó malhumorado, la desconfianza en sus ojos cambió a rencor y resentimiento y el detective se dio cuenta enseguida de porqué.

Ese tiempo en el que no se habían relacionado había causado un gran malestar en el castaño. al igual que ya había hecho alguna vez Elle, estrechó de pronto al castaño entre sus brazos cosa que sobresaltó a Light, aunque esa vez le devolvió el abrazo y ocultó la cabeza en uno de los hombros de Elle sin darse cuenta. Aquello si le reconfortaba aunque no fuera a admitirlo nunca.

—Lo siento Light-kun, pero te compensaré cuando sepas lo que he descubierto.

—Cállate idiota.

Aquel abrazo duró unos segundos más, después Light se separó bruscamente y le dio la espalda.

—Light-Kun durante este tiempo he estado viendo muchas cosas, no solo a Near o a Ryuk.

—Ya claro...también hemos visto el mar o como se pueda llamar a ahora a ese "enorme charco" contaminado.

—No... —negó L— Ahora piensa algo por un momento y cierra los ojos —pidió el detective.

—...

A pesar de todo Light cerró los ojos.

—Gracias, ahora no "ves" nada, pero en realidad nunca lo hemos visto. Estamos en un lugar vacío y si vemos las tierra es por que queríamos verla. No estamos en ningún lugar.

—Tsk, eso ya lo se...

—No me interrumpas ahora por favor. A lo que me refiero, aunque con lo que he dicho Light-kun ya debe haberse dado cuenta es a que

—Has visto el mundo shinigami— Le interrumpió a pesar de que le había pedido que no lo hiciera.

—¡Exacto!

—¿Y eso de que sirve? —Light volvió a abrir los ojos y se giró para verle responder.

Claro que como respuesta recibió una de esas estrafalarias sonrisas del detective que le sacó de quicio y que casi cuesta un puñetazo a Elle.

—No he descubierto nada que Light-kun no pueda descubrir por si mismo.

Si ese era todo el interés que el castaño iba a poner en aquello el no iba a decir nada más. Ya estaba un poco aburrido de esa relación de tira y afloja, al principio era divertido, tenían pequeños duelos dialécticos, se enfadaban y hacían las paces enseguida, pero con el cambio en la forma de ser del castaño respecto a su humor, aquel tira y afloja era un sinsentido.

—Serás imbécil.

—Quiero fresas...

—...

"Perfecto se ha enfadado, meses sin hablar y ahora se enfada por nada..."

—Adiós Light-Kun.

El pelinegro comenzó a andar hasta desaparecer antes de que Light pudiera darse cuenta haciendo que el miedo se apoderara de él.

**Estaba solo** ¿Por qué tan derepente?

En poco tiempo Light fue presa de la desesperación. Sabía que no volvería a ver a Elle por allí, inevitablemente esa desesperación bloqueaba su cerebro y le impedía pensar. Tardó en darse cuenta de que ya no podía ver la tierra, más bien de que ya no podía ver nada. Claro que era un genio y algo en su interior le hizo reaccionar pronto y sobreponerse. No solo había estado ciego sino que también había sido tonto. Pronto su ultima conversación con Elle no pudo irse de su cabeza, y la oía nítidamente una y otra vez en su interior, además ahora se daba cuenta de por que se habían situado tanto tiempo en aquella habitación "sobre" el mar.

Sobre las azules e imperturbables aguas no se veía nada, o al menos no se veía nada que pudiera llamar la atención, eso junto con lo poco que elle había dicho indicaban donde estaba ahora el detective.

El mundo Shinigami.

Aquel mundo estaba dentro de las reglas ya que no era el cielo o el infierno, no era la tierra y para un humano más bien no era nada.

Solo le quedaba una cosa por averiguar ¿Cómo había encontrado él el camino? Ahora Light tenía mucho en lo que pensar y más sí quería volver a ver a Elle.

Su desesperación a quedarse solo no había desaparecido. Simplemente se había trasformado en desesperación por encontrarle.

_En otro lugar... _

La aburrida vida de los shinigamis había cobrado una chispa de diversión ya que nunca había ocurrido algo semejante.

Un humano había alcanzado aquel mundo y pedía una audiencia con el rey. Un rey que nadie sabía como era en realidad o más bien quien era exactamente. Además a Elle ya no podían matarlo o dañarlo físicamente por que en realidad no estaba vivo.

El pelinegro se paseaba con tranquilidad por los áridos desiertos ajeno a las miradas de curiosidad, desaprobación y sorpresa que le lanzabas aquellos extraños seres y esperaba a que alguno de los shinigamis se le acercara. Quería ayudar a Nate y si no iba a poder ser de una forma, tendría que ser de otra. De alguna manera debía comunicarse con Ryuk y Near, y era demasiado obvio que si no lograba una audiencia con el rey, debía manipular a algún shinigami incauto.

El tiempo en aquel mundo era caótico y aburrido y de alguna manera le ayudaba a entender a Ryuk cuando había mencionado su mundo.

La cantidad de shinigamis vivos era pequeña y muchos de los que dormitaban en cualquier lugar se los veía de pronto convertirse en cenizas y pequeños trozos de metal. Entre la tierra y el mundo shinigami Elle no sabría decir cual era peor dada la decadencia de ambos.

Además era complicado hablar con aquellos seres ya fuera porque fingían no entender o porque simplemente estaban dormidos y era imposible despertarlos. Por otra parte estaba el problema de que elle no tenía nada físico con lo que poder sobornarles o manipularles.

Nunca se había visto en una situación donde su inteligencia y intuición valieran tan poco hasta el punto de quedar anuladas.

Sabía además que aunque a él le sobrara tiempo a Near no. Poco a poco quien en el fondo había sido uno de sus pequeños sucesores envejecía día a día y no sabía ni siquiera si el tiempo pasaba allí igual que en la tierra.

Podía darse cuenta de que los pocos shinigamis que aún contemplaban la tierra y buscabas humanos para alargar su vida hacían escasos comentarios y murmuraciones de Kira. En el fondo anhelaban un humano similar que les valiera como entretenimiento.

Con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error al ir allí solo y ahora se preocupaba de haber perdido su única baza allí.

**Light**

El verdadero Kira…el podría haber provocado un mínimo interés en aquellos seres, es más, sabía por rumores que un estrafalario shinigami con tocado indio de plumas blancas como la nieve tenia una obsesión enfermiza en Kira, más concretamente en Light como humano (*) Pero el castaño no estaba allí y elle no sabía si le seguiría por su miedo a estar solo o el orgullo ganaría la batalla y Light se quedaría estancado en la nada.

El humano suspiró y miró a las rojizas y espesas nubes que cubrían el cielo. Estaba aburrido y estancado y volver no era una garantía de poder encontrar a Light en la nada en aquel mundo si podría hacerlo, pero para eso el castaño tendría que ir allí.

A L le había llevado meses saber como llegar, y él había dado las pistas adecuadas para que Light por sus propios medios encontrara el camino, pero sus sistemas de deducción eran diferentes, no seguían las mismas pautas y en parte eso también le preocupaba, solo había dado unas pistas que le hubieran servido a él, pero quizá no a Light.

—Mierda…—Otro de tantos suspiros escapó de sus labios resecos por el calor y la árida y áspera tierra que removía el viento. Ni siquiera prestó atención a los pasos que se acercaban lentamente a él por su espalda.

—¿ Ya has encontrado tus malditas fresas?

El pelinegro se giró sobresaltado y sus enormes ojos se abrieron de par en par dejando ver enteramente sus enormes y oscuros ojos. Casi sintió vergüenza al notar como en su pecho retumbaban los desbocados latidos de su corazón. Se había emocionado y ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de ocultarlo, además de nuevo mostraba esa ambigua sonrisa en sus finos labios. Claro que aquello duró unos segundos.

—Has tardado más de lo esperado en venir Light-kun.

"_¡Pero será cabrón!"_

En el fondo la ira del castaño hervía como la lava de un volcán pero en el exterior solo mostró una amarga sonrisa y la más pulcra serenidad.

—Lamento haber fallado a tus expectativas.

"_Me alegra que estés aquí Light-kun"_

—Disculpa aceptada —La sonrisa se volvió a enmarcar en su rostro —supongo que como ya sabrás voy a necesitar tu ayuda.

—Entonces ya sabrás que yo no voy a ayudarte— respondió cortantemente mientras sonreía de medio lado.

—Así es lo se. Pero Kira quería un mundo mejor y Light-kun es Kira. Si no me ayudas ¿No estarías violando tus propios ideales?

—Te odio…

Elle ladeó la cabeza y se llevó el pulgar a los labios para después examinarle con atención ¿Cómo Light podía seguir sonriendo y decir aquello con aquel tono tan poco sentido? ¿Era algún tipo de sarcasmo?

El detective se quedó analizándoles durante unos minutos siendo consciente de que ponía nervioso a Light.

—…

—Esto es serio Light-un. Ya tengo una estrategia, pero necesito de tus "habilidades sociales".

—Ya….

Light sacó una pluma blanca del bolsillo de su camisa y la tiró ante elle.

—Vaya…esto es sorprendente. Light-kun se ha adelantado a mí antes de exponerle mi estrategia, por lo que no es cierto que haya llegado tarde.

El castaño se mostró satisfecho y orgulloso de si mismo, además miró con superioridad a elle.

—Pero…solo por no aventurarme demasiado ¿Qué has hecho exactamente?

—Fácil, he conseguido que ese simplón shinigami me de una Death note y además que tire la suya ante Near. De esa forma podrá servir como intermediario e ir y venir de un mundo a otro, no hay ninguna regla que lo prohíba. Ahora que lo que vaya a decirle a Ryuk y Near tendrás que trasmitírselo tú.

"_Maravilloso Light-kun"_

—Ya veo, entonces debo encontrar a ese shinigami y hablar con él.

—…

El castaño se quedó esperando con rabia algún tipo de felicitación pero lo único que recibió fue la imagen de la espalda de L mientras se alejaba.

* * *

(*) How to read? Zerhogie. Lo pone en la descripción.


	7. Chapter 6

Bueno después de meses paso por aquí para actualizar finalmente esto. No tengo mucho que decir y después de tanto tiempo es para matarme. Así pues, saludos y sean misericordiosos.

_**Disclaimer:**__ Nada en lo referente al mundo Death Note me pertenece esto esta hecho sin afán de lucro y con el propósito de entretener._

* * *

Pasó un tiempo desde aquella conversación. Light, resentido, no había vuelto a dirigir la palabra a su _amigo _y dado que por su parte nada tenía que hacer se había dedicado en soledad a empatizar con algunos Shinigamis.

No eran en su mayoría precisamente amistosos, pero sí pocos eran unos lumbreras. Podía regodearse con aquello y apartar a Kira, a L y al maltrecho mundo de su mente.

No había paz, no había guerras ni ilusiones, pero lo que si había en aquel mundo de shinigamis a ojos de Light era mucha paz mental.

Elle se dio cuenta enseguida y no hizo nada por evitar que Light se alejara de él, se sentía solo, no iba a negar aquello, pero no debía insistir.

En parte aquellas reacciones eran culpa suya, ese estado en el que el castaño se sumía estaba provocado por la falta de expresión en el detective. Pero eso de por si entraba en su personalidad y ahora tenía cosas pendientes que requerían ser solucionadas antes.

"_Solucionas los problemas en el mundo…ni siquiera tengo la mas remota idea de cómo hacerlo…"_

—Mierda… —murmuró.

No se había dado cuenta de aquello hasta ahora. Quería ayudar a Near, ayudar a las personas, pero… ¿Cómo?

Después de días y noches enteras pensando en como llegar hasta allí había fallado en la parte más importante. La _Nada_ no solo había afectado a Light…

Si, había salido de la _Nada_, pero valga la redundancia la nada "estaba" ahora en su mente.

Un tiempo antes de que L se diera cuenta de aquello Zerhogie había viajado al mundo de los humanos.

Near poseedor ahora de dos Death notes y sintiéndose protegido entre los largos y fuertes brazos de Ryuk contempló a aquel Shinigami incrédulo.

—Zerhogie… —murmuró el shinigami adicto a las manzanas.

—¿Le conoces?

—Algo así…Este es mi humano —dijo amenazante—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Cosas suaves Jijijiji —dijo divertido— Pero ese es otro tema. Por favor al gran Kira y petición directa de L he viajado a este mundo que quizá esté tan podrido y muerto como el nuestro.

—L… —Near se aferro con fuerza al brazo de Ryuk—. Kira y L está muertos…—Clavó sus dedos con fuerza en los brazos del shinigami adicto a las manzanas, su voz había sonado vacía, pero por algún motivo su interior comenzaba a arder con intensidad formando en él un sentimiento confuso.

Ryuk miró a Near preocupado, comenzaba a entender a aquel humano bastante bien.

—Zerhogie, lárgate. Para que te escuche yo debo hablar en primer lugar con él.

El Shinigami lamió su afilado garfio mientras asentía antes de desparecer por la pared por la que minutos antes acababa de entrar.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio hasta que finalmente Nate se atrevió a decir algo. En su cabeza de genio había tratado de explicarse aquellas palabras del shinigami de forma lógica. Tubo que darse por vencido…

—Ryuk…

El shinigami le tapó los ojos para que se centrara en su voz y dejara de darle vueltas de más a aquello.

—No puedo darte una buena explicación pero ¿Sabes que le ocurre a aquel humano que utiliza una Death Note?

—Que no podrá ir al cielo ni al infierno —recitó de memoria.

—Exacto, terminan en _ Nada —_explicó de forma sombría.

— ¿La Nada?

—No me está permitido hablar sobre ese lugar y en realidad no podría darte ninguna explicación útil acerca de él. Solo puedo decirte que, efectivamente ellos están muertos, y deberían estar atrapados en ese lugar…pero por las palabras de Zerhogie interpreto que ellos han alcanzado mi mundo de alguna forma.

_"Humanos…humanos en el mundo de Los shinigamis, Ku ku ku, nunca había ocurrido, pero de vosotros dos no me sorprende"_ Pensó divertido.

Near miró por la ventana, concretamente al grisáceo cielo que pronto amenazaba con tormenta y suspiró mientras un pensamiento suicida y la posibilidad de reunirse con Elle en aquel lugar cruzaba su cabeza.

Aquel pensamiento quedó delatado en cuanto Ryuk notó como Near llevaba distraídamente sus manos a la Death Note que llevaba en el bolsillo. El shinigami le destapó los ojos y le sujetó ambas manos.

Su inteligencia no sería la de un superdotado, pero con su curiosidad había aprendido muchas cosas.

—Near no es una buena idea —le reprendió.

—No, te equivocas…es la mejor idea que he tenido en años —dijo sobriamente mientras se giraba y abrazaba a la estrecha cintura del dios de la muerte.

"_Yo no debería hacer esto….no debería sentirme así al verlo tan vulnerable…"_. Pensó Ryuk mientras observaba al humano.

Nate había crecido, pero aquel humano para él solo era un niño… un niño al que comenzaba a querer demasiado, a **desear** hasta limites que no debería puesto que estaba prohibidos.

—¿Hablaras con Zerhogie?

Asintió como respuesta aferrándose más a él, a pesar del tono sombrío que había utilizado antes y aquel pensamiento suicida ahora estaba sonriendo. L estaba muerto, pero también en algún lugar desde el que era posible que se comunicara con él, podría preguntarle, podría guiarle. Eso llenaba de esperanzas su joven corazón.

Pasaron un par de días hasta que Zerhogie volvió a aparecer; una nueva guerra había comenzado y por seguridad el peliblanco había cambiado su domicilio, más bien Ryuk le había obligado a hacerlo.

La segunda visita de aquel shinigami obsesionado con Light fue breve y solo le confirmaba a Near lo que ya sabía: que L estaría en contacto con él.

Aquella noticia fue recibida en un viejo, tranquilo y abandonado caserío en algún lugar en medio del campo en el que Near estaba seguro, relajado, quizá demasiado ya que permitió que Zerhogie contemplara como por el entusiasmo y la euforia el peliblanco besara a Ryuk.

Un humano abrazando a un dios de la muerte ya era atípico, pero que le besara ya rozaba lo surrealista.

—Jijijijijijijij… jijiji

A Zerhogie le dio una absurda risa floja ante aquella escena que le hizo parecer una hiena asmática y devolvió a Ryuk a la realidad apartando al humano de si. Lo primero por que si Near continuaba con aquello le destrozaría la boca con sus dientes, lo segundo porque en realidad ryuk no debía haber permitido aquello.

Shinigamis y humanos no debían relacionarse de aquella forma.

Near le miró avergonzado y salió corriendo de allí teniendo como _banda sonora_ la estridente risa de Zerhogie.

"_¿Por qué le he besado…?"_

—Jijijijijijijij… jijiji

—¡Para ya! —espetó Ryuk molesto. Comenzaba a sentirse avergonzado y aquella risa lo estaba desquiciando.

Terminó saliendo tras Near, le encontró agazapado en la maleza con el rostro oculto entre sus rodillas y auto abrazándose en postura fetal, estaba tan avergonzado y sonrojado que lo último que quería es que Ryuk le viera la cara.

—Nate…

—No uses mi nombre real…

—…

—Lo siento, no debí hacer algo así, yo… —¿Qué iba a decir? Que se había dejado llevar por la situación…Por la alegría ¿De que le excusaba eso? En esa situación si la analizaba una persona normal en casos exagerados hubiera saltado por la alegría, abrazado eufórico a quien hubiera tenido más cerca…Él le había plantado un beso por el cual había conseguido vergüenza y un profundo corte en la lengua.

"_Va a odiarme…"_

Ryuk se quedó en silencio observando sin saber que tono usar para lo que iba a decir.

—Oye, lo sientas o no…No vuelvas a hacerlo —había usado al final un tono seco y serio—o tendré que irme.

Aquel beso no quedó ahí ni en un mundo ni en otro, pero debido a que había sido ante los ojos no solo de Zerhogie si no de algún shinigami más que observaba la tierra tanto Light como L llegaron a enterarse.

En realidad elle se enteró por rumores. Light con una relación más estrecha con los shinigamis se enteró directamente por Zerhogie. Aquello solo provocó un ácido comentario destinado a Elle cuando se acerco para intentar hablar con él.

—Al parecer tu sucesor se te supera en algo: Es capaz de sentir.

Fue dicho de una forma hiriente y envenenada que había tenido el efecto en L que Light esperaba. Dolido, se había ido por donde había venido en silencio, evitando una conversación entre ellos por más tiempo.

Lo que Light no sabía es que aquello tendría consecuencias más grabes…

* * *

He de decir que lamento si la personalidad de Zerhogie no agrada, pero excepto aparecer en una portada y en el How to Read? No sale en ningún lugar más hasta donde yo se y no se revela la personalidad que tiene en realidad, así que está hecho según creo yo pega más al fic.

Espero que les guste el capitulo y no me maten por tardar tanto en actualizar n.n'

¡Saludos!


	8. Chapter 7

Perdón si hay alguna falta de ortografía, lo revisé todo por encima, y bueno, aquí dejo un capitulo más :D

Gracias a los que seguís leyendo el fic todavía, a pesar de que estuvo un buen tiempo parado, esta vez se intetará terminar, estár está todo escrito mentalmente, que mala es la vagueria xDD

¡Saludos!

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

En el mundo shinigami cada vez había más rumores de la tierra, aunque todos eran falsos, pero al igual que apostar aquello era una forma de entretenimiento.

Elle se había recluido en una de las muchas oscuras cuevas de allí para poder pensar tranquilo, semanas atrás había querido compartir sus ideas con Light, intentar acercarse de nuevo a él, ahora solo quería estar solo.

Aquellas hirientes palabras seguían en su cabeza, resonando con burla, profundizando la ofensa…

"_Y si no tengo sentimientos… ¿Por qué me duele tanto?"_ Pensó encogiéndose mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho. No podía evitar que aquello le afectara tanto.

En realidad desde que había conocido a Light, todo lo relacionado con él siempre le afectaba así. ¿Por qué el castaño no podía darse cuenta de aquello?

Esa situación comenzaba a ser una distracción para L, no se concentraba todo lo que debía y no encontraba una solución para Near. Se comunicaba con el de forma banal. Claro qué… ¿Cómo aconsejar a alguien sin medios al que el gobierno de descubrirle secuestraría para sus fines? La situación era sumamente delicada, un solo error y no se podría hacer nada para parar aquella destrucción.

En ese estado solo podía atormentarse mientras en la tierra se libraba una cuarta guerra mundial en la que todos los países estaban metidos de una manera o de otra y que amenazaba con unas consecuencias demasiado terribles para la humanidad.

Cada día que pasaba la frustración de el detective iba en aumente hasta limites que no puso soportar. Quisiera o no tenía que hablar con Light, necesitaba su ayuda…necesitaba un humano con el que relacionarse.

Se puso en pie y miró el anaranjado cielo al salir de la cueva con la duda inscrita en su rostro, podía pasar cualquier cosa cuando se encontrara con el castaño e intentara hablar con él.

Siguió caminando, encogido, como si sobre sus hombros llevara en esos momentos algo más que el peso del mundo, y ese mismo fuera su castigo. Pudo percatarse de las miradas de los shinigamis, cayendo acusadoras sobre él, las risas de burla, los cuchicheos, las extrañas extremidades señalándole.

No le afectaba…o más bien no le afectó hasta oír la perturbadora risa de Light mientras este contemplaba al mundo con el flequillo ocultándole los ojos, y unos extraños reflejos rojizos en su pelo. Estaba rodeado de más shinigamis que quedaron en silencio sepulcral cuando L se paró frente a Light.

Tardó minutos en atreverse a hablar, no había cosa más sencilla que tuviera que decir. Un: "Por favor, podemos hablar a solas" bastaba, pero la voz se negaba a formarse en sus cuerdas vocales y sentía sus labios sellados. Eso sin contar que aquella vez, era la primera que notaba que su corazón retumbaba en el pecho. ¿Qué era todo aquello?

Light levantó la cabeza y le miró amenazante.

—No necesitamos un espantapájaros aquí —el rencor se mezclaba con sus palabras, un rencor absurdo que no derivaba más que de su locura.

—…

Elle le miró dolido, con sus enormes ojos negros opacos aún incapaz de hablar mientras las risas de los shinigamis llenaban el ambiente de forma asfixiante.

_"Debo decir algo…debo…"_

Seguía en silencio.

Y aquel silencio hizo levantar al castaño y apartar a los shinigamis cuando de improvisto y sin razón alguna una de las piernas de L se movió aparentemente por voluntad propia y lanzó a Light al suelo haciéndolo chocar con la inmensa bola de cristal desde la cual se veía el mundo humano.

Eso bastó para desencadenar una larga pelea en la que los shinigamis no quisieron entrar. Light, fuera de si por aquello hundió las manos en la polvorienta tierra mientras un grito desgarrador rompía finalmente en silencio, tensó, se levanto lanzando la arena hacía L, le entro en los ojos, y cortó su fina piel con los pequeños trozos de metal que tenía.

Cegado no pudo ver llegar el tremendo puñetazo que le lanzó el castaño y que de haber estado vivo le hubiera roto la nariz y dejado inconsciente.

—¡Voy a matarte otra vez! —gritó lanzándose a por él y comenzando a golpearle con rabia mientras lo que aparentemente era sangre, comenzaba a salpicarle y a mojar el suelo.

En aquella pelea había dolor, había sangre…y había esfuerzo…pero ninguno de los dos iba a quedarse inconsciente.

De una patada en el pecho que le cortó la respiración unos segundos Light fue apartado y tirado de nuevo al suelo, recibió una tercera en el hombro que provocó un chasquido…y más rabia.

No pasaron más de tres minutos hasta que comenzaron a revolcarse por el suelo en un manojo de piernas y puños envueltos en el cortante polvo de la tierra. Se oían los gritos de Light, las amenazas, las risas alocadas, los quejidos de dolor, pero L seguía en silencio, dando y recibiendo golpes.

Los Shinigamis cada vez se apartaban más, hasta que terminaron dejándoles solos cuando se aburrieron de verles pelear.

Estuvieron horas así, hasta que, extenuados por el cansancio Elle quedó bajo Light, mirándole aún con sus ojos opacos, y este, desbordado por su mente acabo llorando mientras sus manos se clavaban de nuevo en la tierra, no había un lugar de sus cuerpos que no estuviera cubierto de sangre o moratones, todo aquello desaparecería rápido, al igual que el dolor, pero en su interior no había cambiado nada.

L seguía dolido, Light no sabía como se sentía, aunque con aquello si había liberado en parte sus frustraciones con L.

—¿A qué demonios has venido? —escupió con rabia y dolor mientras ahogaba uno de sus sollozos.

—Necesito tu ayuda…

Light le miró con sus ojos castaños fijamente mientras sus lagrimas comenzaban a caer sobre las mejillas de L limpiando la sangre que resbalaba sobre las mismas. Intento ver algo en aquellos ojos negros que no parecían tener ningún espíritu o ilusión.

—¿Y si me niego a dártela?

—…

El detective giró la cabeza cortando el contacto visual, no quería admitir tan abiertamente que le necesitaba, no iba a decir que no lograba tener ninguna buena idea sin él. Aquello sería humillante, aunque por otro lado era lo que Light deseaba oír. Lo que haría que su relación volviera a su cauce.

"Vamos dilo maldito idiota…ni siquiera me felicitaste cuando logré convencer a Zerhogie…ni cuando llegué solo aquí a pesar de lo frustrado y bloqueado que estaba en la Nada…di algo agradable de una puta vez por una vez en tu vida"

Las lagrimas de Light salieron más seguidas humedeciendo más el rostro de L ahora oculto por su azabache y enmarañado cabello.

—Quítate de encima… —murmuró. Light le había hecho daño, no iba a decir aquello, no podía, en el fondo no era más que un niño consentido que no haría nada a no ser que antes le pidieran perdón, ni siquiera era orgullo, solo cabezonería que no les llevaría a ningún sitió.

Light no se apartó, solo hundió más las manos en la tierra notando como las finas láminas de metal le atravesaban la piel e incluso las uñas.

Quería que L le reconociera al menos una vez, e iba a ser en ese momento, por las buenas, o por las malas.

L siguió en silencio, aunque sus desgarbadas y huesudas manos terminaron aferrándose a la manchada camisa de Light y él ocultando el rostro en el pecho del castaño, no podía decir aquello, pero absurdamente sí se veía capaz de suplicar.

—Ayúdame…

Light gruñó y asintió sin poder hacer otra cosa. Derrotado cayó sobre el en silencio y rodó hasta quedar tumbado a su lado contemplando las rojizas nubes. Al menos seguía pidiéndole ayuda, algo estaría haciendo bien.

"_Gracias Light…"_


	9. Chapter 8

Otro capitulo más, y posiblemente el siguiente lo alargaré un poco más para que sea el último, espero que en menos de un mes pueda haberlo escrito ^_^

¡Saludos y gracias por leer!

**Disclaimer:** Nada en lo referente al mundo Death Note me pertenece esto esta hecho sin afán de lucro y con el propósito de entretener.

* * *

_Aún en el mundo shinigami: _

Las semanas pasaban, lentas y aburridas para todos... Bueno no para todos, aunque aburridas para Elle las semanas pasaban lentas y maldecía al tiempo y los sucesos que los acontecían, por primera vez no tenía ni idea de por donde empezar, y sus consejos y sugerencias solo hacían dar palos de ciego a Near. Con ayuda de Light o sin ella todo era demasiado complicado...realmente sin Watari todo siempre era complicado.

Sin la Wammy...

Nada les respaldaba en ese momento, vivos únicamente quedaban dos miembros, S y N... No podían contar con el primero, no serviría de nada.

Por otro lado, buenos o malos, los consejos de L y las acciones que debía realizar mantenían distraído al peliblanco cuya relación con ryuk desde aquel beso no había vuelto a ser lo mismo. El shinigami le rehuía, se distanciaba, reía más de lo habitual hasta el momento y no había vuelto a tocarle o abrazarle en ningún momento.

Puede que Near en esos momentos avergonzado, no reclamara atenciones por parte del dios de la muerte, pero eso no significaba que no lo deseara o echara de menos. Además era doloroso ver como de pronto le rehuía de esa manera.

Cada vez que Ryuk se alejaba cuando iba a darle manzanas o quería hablar con él sobre aquello le causaba una fuerte punzada en el pecho que evitaba analizar. Ni siquiera tenía valor para hacerlo.

Near recibió una atípica visita de Zerhogie a mitad de la noche, Elle, frustrado, había tomado una decisión radical, Near debía ir al gobierno británico (Británico por que el adolescente se encontraba residiendo en Londres en esos momentos) y dejar que le usaran...más bien fingir que lo hacían y de alguna manera manipular desde dentro para ganarse la confianza del país y desde hay que intentara pactar con otros en busca de lograr la paz de nuevo. Llevaría tiempo, mucho, pero era lo más seguro en esos momentos.

Near leyó el plan en silencio, bajo la atenta mirada de Ryuk y Zerhogie, el primero tenía una expresión de desagrado y preocupación por que le pidieran que se expusiera de esa manera era peligroso. El segundo parecía tan divertido por la situación como siempre y además estaba acariciando siniestramente la mopa de barrer el suelo por el simple hecho de que era suave.

—Lo haré —decidió sin más tan pronto como acababa de leer, tenía fe ciega en L y al menos el apostaba por algo. Destruyó aquella hoja seca de pergamino en la que le había mandado las instrucciones y miró a Ryuk decidido.

—Ku ku ku... bien —Ryuk suspiró.

"Yo estaré ahí para cuidarte aunque deba dar mi vida por ti"

—Te estás precipitando Elle.

La voz de Light sonó amarga en oídos del detective que le miró sombrío, sabía que en el fondo estaba cometiendo un error, pero era eso o nada, y no podían seguir esperando más. Ya no...

El plan estaba en marcha. Near al día siguiente por la mañana salió a la calle en busca de una cabina telefónica que no estuviera lo suficientemente destrozada para poder llamar desde ella.

Marcó en número de memoria mientras tras él sentía la pesada respiración de Ryuk. El Shinigami tenía un mal presentimiento. Colocó sus brazos alrededor de Near sin llegar realmente a abrazarle mientras este esperaba que respondieran pronto su llamada.

"Estás más raro que nunca Ryuk" Pensó nervioso mientras sacaba un pequeño aparato de su bolsillo que colocó en el auricular.

Tres pitidos….cuatro…cinco…no había respuesta. Era lógico, aquel teléfono no debería tenerlo nadie. Estarían dudando en contestar.

La llamada estaba a punto de llegar a su limité cuando respondieron.

—No se quien es o como a conseguido este número, pero debe saber una cosa: no aceptaré una coacción o soborno —un hombre de edad avanzada habló a la defensiva nada más responder.

—_Soy _**_N_ —**L a voz fue distorsionada al instante por aquel pequeño aparato.

El silenció fue lo que contesto al joven, un silencio que duró más de un minuto.

"Están localizando mi posición" Pensó acertadamente. A Pesar de ello no colgó. Pasara lo que pasara estaría bien. L no podía confundirse, al menos tenía fe en ello.

—N, manténgase al teléfono, en estos momentos los cuerpos de seguridad van a buscarle.

—De acuerdo.

"Creo que directamente van a arrestarme " El peliblanco suspiró y miró de reojo a Ryuk, hacía semanas que no le tenía tan cerca. De no ser por que estaba concentrado en el plan, en esos momentos se encontraría nervioso y deseando huir de aquella cercanía, al igual que Ryuk. Pero en esos momentos le proporcionaba tranquilidad. Se recostó levemente sobre él antes de que el dios de la muerte cerrara el abrazo y mirara alrededor.

—Hay dos francotiradores apuntándote —murmuró el shinigami.

"Es comprensible…" solo lo pensó, de haberlo dicho le hubieran oído al otro lado del teléfono. Eso podría levantar más sospechas contra el.

Pasaron tres minutos hasta que volvieron a hablarle a través del teléfono.

—Salga lentamente de la cabina y no cuelgue, en segundos irán a buscarle.

Near acató las órdenes, no llegó a dar dos pasos fuera y caer al suelo de pronto. Uno de los francotiradores había disparado un dardo con sedante que ahora estaba clavado en su espalda.

La última visión que tuvo Near fue la del preocupado rostro de Ryuk.

Despertó horas después en una sala totalmente a oscuras. Colgado de las muñecas, por que sentía por esposas de acero, Tenía los pies atados y le ardía la espalda por un motivo que desconocía.

Se asustó cuando una de las manos del Shinigami rozó su pelo.

"¿Ryuk?" No se atrevió a hablar, suponía que le escuchaban "¿Qué ha ocurrido?"

Los ojos de Ryuk destellaron en la oscuridad.

"…mierda…La Death note…no…" No estaba en su bolsillo, no la sentía en ningún sitio.

Buscó a ryuk en la oscuridad, fue fácil ya que el shinigami se movía en círculos y la cadena de su cinturón hacía un eco que solo el podía oír.

"Está nervioso…quizá asustado…si pudiera comunicarme con el…"

Near suspiró llamando la atención del dios de la muerte que acudió de nuevo a su lado.

-Nate…

El peliblanco giró la cabeza hacia él y sonrió difusamente para tranquilizarla.

—Te sedaron…y trajeron aquí —Eso era obvio, Nate ya había caído en la cuenta de ello —He guardado tu Death Note…

"Gracias….eso ahorrara muchos problemas" Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Ryuk y volvió a suspirar. "Vendrán a interrogarme" supuso "Posiblemente me droguen. Debo ser precavido"

Se estremeció cuando Ryuk pasó el brazo por la cintura. Acertó en que le drogarían y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que ya lo habían hecho. Comenzaba a tener hipersensibilidad en la piel.

"No van solo a interrogarme"

—Ryuk…—murmuró en un susurró— si algo indebido ocurre mátame antes de que el problema sea mayor.

No llegó a saber que respondió a aquello el shinigami, las esposas se abrieron automáticamente haciéndole caer a plomo al suelo y la luz le cegó cuando abrieron la puerta. Segundos después le sacaban a rastras de allí sin un ápice de cuidado.

Su visión borrosa le impidio ver por donde o donde le llevaban más bien. Aquello no mejoro cuando le apuntaron con un fuerte foco directamente a los ojos.

—Afirmas ser N, de ser así habrás llamado porque tienes información para nosotros.

Tubo que retener una arcada antes de hablar. Claro que en el proceso debió tardar demasiado porque recibió una descarga.

—Habla.

—No tengo ninguna información…no…

Otra descarga que hizo que su piel comenzara a humear. Aquello iba a ser largo, y no sacarían nada…Near debía convencerles de que quería colaborar con ellos pero antes comprobarían que ciertamente no tenía ninguna información nueva para ellos.

Aquella tortura a base de descargas se alargó durante horas hasta que Near desmayó por dolor y agotamiento y volvieron a encerrarlo en aquella habitación, aunque esa vez sin necesidad de las esposas. De todos modos no escaparía.

Ryuk se tumbó a su lado preocupado y observó en silencio a Zerhogie cuando llegó.

—Jijijijijijjijiji —la risa reverberó en las paredes de forma burlesca.

—Zerhogie si has venido a reírte ahórratelo.

—¿Por qué tan serio Ryuk? Has cambiado por ese humano, terminaras muriendo por su causa.

—¿Y?

Aquello sorprendió al plumífero Shinigami que a falta de algo suave en aquella habitación comenzó a acariciar su afilado garfio.

—Tengo un mensaje de L: _"Lo estás haciendo bien, aguanta" _jijijiji… ¿Sabes? Te perdiste una buena pelea entre ellos.

—No me interesa… ¿Tienes algo más que ese mensaje? —El shinigami le respondió negando con la cabeza —entonces lárgate.

Ryuk suspiró al ver que por suerte se iba y cerró los ojos para intentar relajarse un rato, mientras Near estuviera desmayado no podían sacarle información, así que estarían allí solos, hasta el se daba cuenta de eso.

"No me gusta esta situación…" Pensó para sí. No tenía ni idea de que iba a ocurrir, pero había algo que si tenía claro puesto que lo veía flotar sobre la cabeza de Near. "Morirá en unos meses…"


End file.
